The Hogwarts Chronicles
by TheWikipediaMaster
Summary: This begins the story of how Hogwarts became what it is now.


_Bold Gryffindor, from the wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from Glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley abroad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power-hungry_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _It was October of the year 990. Four prominent wizards and witches met in an undisclosed location. They wore cloaks of various colors; 2 of them wore black cloaks, one wore a blue cloak, and one wore an emerald green cloak. Surrounding them was a small clearing but past the clearing were tall, towering evergreen trees. The four wizards and witches stood together, eying each other to see who would speak first. Twas the tall muscular wizard_

" _Hello, before we talk about anything important, I suppose we introduce ourselves to each other. My name is Godric Gryffindor, and I am from London." He said, proudly. The witch in black spoke up next._

" _I am Rowena Ravenclaw, and I am from Scotland" she said. The witch in blue spoke after her._

" _Hello, I am Helga Hufflepuff and I am from Austria, but I'm currently living in Ireland," she said, smiling serenely at the others. The last wizard, looked at the rest of them before speaking._

" _I am Salazar Slytherin, and I do not feel the need to disclose where I live." The others eyed him suspiciously, and Godric spoke, "Why not? Everyone else has already said where they lived."_

" _Fine, fine, I live in a cave in Northern Ireland," he said, quietly. "So, Sir Godric, what are here to do?"_

" _So I am going to be telling you all," explained Gryffindor. "We are, by far, the greatest wizards and witches in our times. So I propose…that we make a school for wizards and witches so that our future generations would also have the ability to perform and use magic. What do you all think about this idea?"_

 _Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff immediately agreed with the idea. Salazar didn't say anything._

" _How about you, Salazar?" asked Godric._

" _Alright, I give my consent," said Salazar._

" _Where should it be located and what is it going to look like?" asked Ravenclaw._

" _Good question. If you guys wants, we could build the castle right here, where we are standing." Said Godric._

 _The four of them went straight to work._

" _Erectus wall!" shouted Gryffindor. The ground shook and began to crack. Large towering walls rose out of the ground. The rumbling stopped and the ground closed up again._

" _Magnificent," said Ravenclaw._

" _Relashio!" shouted Ravenclaw, brandishing her wand at the wall. A blast shot out of her wand and made a huge crater in the wall. "Whoops, a tad to big" she said, grinning._

" _Reparo Finite" she shouted once again, summoning some stones back into the hole. The hole was still there but had shrunk in size. "CREO DOOR" she bellowed, two magnificent doors appeared and filled the hole. The four of them entered their newly made wall. Helga strode to the center of the walls and pointed her wand down to the ground. "CREO CASTLE!" At first, nothing had happened. A force suddenly blasted at them flying them in the air and they crashed onto the grass outside of their newly made walls._

" _What in Merlin's baggy saggy pants just happened," said Slytherin, panting on the ground._

" _I actually do not know myself." Said Ravenclaw," I had thought I had done the spell correctly. The four of them got up and stared at the wall. Nothing happened. Thinking it is safe to approach, the four of them approached the walls once again. The moment Gryffindor set his foot inside the castle grounds, the grounds shook once more, causing him to fly into the air and landed on his rump. He got up again, brushing off the dirt on his cloak. The ground continued to shake and the 4 of them stood back._

" _Seems to me, Ravenclaw, that you've casted an Ejectory-" Gryffindor getting cut off as the ground once rumbled again. The ground began to crack inside the castle walls, creating fissures. The four wizards backed away in shock, not knowing what was happening. More and more fissures began to form and suddenly, there was a huge deep hole as big as the walls themselves. The ground continued to rumble and a low grumbling sound came from the very bottom of the ground. The four wizards and witches bolted to the edge of the walls and stared in._

 _A red dot formed at the bottom and it began to get larger and larger until the four people realized it was a flag. The flag came to the top of the hole followed by a brick, then two bricks, then four bricks until a huge tower emerged from the hole. Other parts of the castle began to emerge from the ground._

 _The castle stopped growing and the four of them stared at the castle in awe. They strode forward, entering through the doors and into the castle._

" _Guys, let's call this school Hogwarts!" said Godric. "Is that a good name to you guys?" They all nodded in agreement. And that is how Hogwarts first began…_

 _A few months after the castle was built, Sir Salazar Slytherin approached Headmaster Godric Gryffindor. Slytherin's face was contorted in fury. Gryffindor looked up from his desk to stare at Slytherin._

" _How may I help you, Slytherin?" he asked calmly, staring at the other wizard._

" _You. Are. Letting. Mudbloods. INTO THE SCHOOL TO LEARN MAGIC?" screeched Slytherin through gritted teeth._

" _If we only let purebloods into the school, our kind will be wiped out after a generation. Did you think of that?" replied Gryffindor, with a slight edge in his voice._

" _Then, you will not see me much further longer. I shall never return to this school and will never see the three of you again!" retorted Slytherin turning around and he left the school premises._

 _Dear lord, Gryffindor said to himself, how am I going to find a way to deal with this problem?_

 _To Be Continued._


End file.
